An arrangement of this type is required in a circular connector in order to ensure that the shielding potential of shielded cables can be reliably transmitted from a plug to a correspondingly prepared mating connector.
DE 41 37 355 C2 discloses a circular connector for shielded cables, in which the housing is connected to the shield of the cable in an electrically conductive fashion, wherein an electrically conductive elastomer part that is realized in the form of a tube and held in the housing in an axially compressed fashion ensures the connection between the housing and the shield.
DE 197 27 453 A1 discloses a circular connector for a shielded cable that comprises an inner housing and an outer housing, as well as an end cap that can be screwed on. In addition, strain relief means are provided in this case. A crown spring is utilized for contacting the shield of a shielded cable.